AZ kick love story
by jacknkimkickinit
Summary: an a-z story about jack and kim. i was never good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

HEY! Im making one of thoughs abc fan fictions. But it will be a continuing story. Here are my ideas(I will be doing all of them im going from a-z then a-z):

A- apple tree/a wedding

B-beach/back in the day

C-crushing games/cries of joy

D-duet/dream

E-everything's out/every time

F-fate/feels perfect

G-great/gift

H-hike/heart

I-inked notes/ill

J-just us/jump

K-kick/keep

L-love/loyalty

M-merry Christmas/mine

N-nineteen/nothing

O-out/one

P-pair/perfect two

Q-questions/quality

R-rich/real

S-strum/sit

T-triple flip/try

U-undo/umbrella

V-very me/valentine

W-well…/where

X-x-ray/extreme

Y-yes/you only live once

Z-zipper/zero


	2. apple tree

Hey heres chapter one

APPLE TREE

Kims POV

"I CANT DO THIS" I yelled pushing my homework away. "come on kim you can do this. Your smart, all you need to do it take the average and separate it into three groups, then divide that be 6 and times that by 5." Jack said trying to make me do my homework. "I didn't understand anything" I replied. "why don't we go for a walk to give your brain a rest." "I agree". After that me and jack walked out of my house and he asked "why did you ask me to help you with your math why not Milton?" "well if I get mad at you, you can defend yourself. Milton, well.. cant" after I replied we both started laughing until we came across the black dragons. " look what we have here. Is jack and kim on a little date" frank said. "Well at least girls don't think im gross and stupid." Jack said which made me giggle. After that me and jack started to walk away frank lunged a punch at jack but like always he said "you probably shouldn't have done that" then he flipped him _he looks sooo hot when he does karate_ wait what was I thinking hes my best friend. Franks crew just ran away leaving him on the floor, so did we. "wanna go to the park?" "sure." He grabbed my hand and started to run as I followed. For some weird reason when he grabbed my hand electricity was going up my arm. _Because you like him _what no I don't_ yes you do_ no _yes_ no _yes _ok fine just a little. I feel so weird having a fight with my self. "kim? Kiiiiiiiimmmm?" jack said waving his hand in front of my face. " oh hi sorry I zoned out didn't i?" "yup" we both just started laughing. "hey look remember this apple tree?" jack said running up to the apple tree we would always go to when either of us were sad or mad. "yup" "why don't we just sit here for a while?" he asked. "sure" I said as we both sat down under the apple tree. I set my head on jacks shoulder and he set his on my head. I eventually fell asleep. My dream was interesting I fell in love…. With jack.


	3. beach

Chapter 2

Beach

Kims POV

"kim kim" I heard someone trying to wake me up "5 more minutes mom" I replyed. I heard a laugh "kim wake up" wait that's not my mom… that's jack. "oh hi jack" "we fell asleep" "can we just stay here?" "no kim we have to go" "but I don't want to do my homework" "its ok you don't have to" "I don't?" "well you'll have to do it later but the guys called grace is having a beach party." "oh ok then. By the way what time is it?" "4:30" "oh ok. You wanna go to my house then yours and we'll walk to the beach together?" "sounds good" then me and jack started to walk to my house.

When we got to my house I ran straight to my room and got ready. I grabbed my clothes and walked to the bathroom. I put on a bikini with a crop top and short shorts. When I walked out of the bathroom I went to pack a towel and other things then I went down stairs to meet up with jack and walk to his house. For some reason he couldn't stop staring at me.

Jacks POV

When kim came down stairs I couldn't stop staring at her. _she looks beautiful. _Wait where did that come from? _Give it up you know you like her_. ok fine maybe I do "jack?" I heard kim say. "oh sorry ready to go?" "yeah"

When we got to my house I ran up to change. I put of some swimming shorts then grabbed a towel, extra cloths and stuffed it all im by bobby wasabi bag. And headed down stairs.

"that was fast" kim said as I made may way towards her. we headed out and walked to that beach, which is only about a block away. When we got there we saw jerry sitting with grace , Milton sitting with Julie and eddie sitting with Stacy Wiseman all waiting for us.

"finally the couple that aren't a couple are here" I heard jerry whisper to grace. For some reason me and kim are the only two people who don't have a girlfriend or boyfriend, whatever. "where we you guys?" asked Julie. "probably making out." Eddie said as him and jerry made kissy faces at us. "you really want me to hurt you?" me and kim said together. "who cares lets have some fun!" grace said excitedly "WOOO" jerry yelled.

I took my shirt off and jumped in the water. I rose my head up as saw kim staring at me.

Kims pov

I saw jack take his shirt off and jump in the water. I couldn't stop staring at him hes just so so…_hot_. Wait jacks just my friend nothing more._ Just admit it kim you like him_. Ok fine I guess I kinda like him.

"like what you see?" I heard a voice yell at me. Of course it was jack. I just realized I was staring at him for about 5 minutes now. I decided to get a little revenge on him. So I took off my short shorts and crop top and all he did was stare. Uhh boys. "like what you see?" I said using his line. I walked to the water near jack.

We all had sooo much fun. We had water fights we buried jerry in sand and we had ice cream. Now were on our way to jacks place.


	4. crushing games

Chapter 3

Crushing games

Kims pov

When we got to jacks house we all went in a circle and were arguing about what game we should play.

"truth or dare?" Stacy suggested. "ok" we all mumbled. Every one sat in pairs which mean jacks my partner. So we both must agree on truth or dare and do whatever we pick together. "ok me and Milton wanna go first" said Julie. "jack and kim truth or dare" I looked at jack not knowing what to do. "you chose I really don't care." he said "ok umm we pick dare." Milton and Julie whispered to each other about what to do then Julie said. " I dare you two to have a pick up contest." "ok ill start" jack said turning to face me.

(_kim. __what kim is thinking__/ _**jack. ****what jack is thinking**)

**Don't think were a perfect match? Look at the keyboard u and I are together forever.**

_I never really realized u and I were beside each other on the keyboard._

_Could you take me to the bakery because I want a cutiepie like you._

**I wonder if she likes me back? Whatever don't think about that now jack.**

**If kisses were like snowflakes I'd send you a blizzard. **

_Are you running out of breath from running through my head all night?_

**Was that an earth quake or did you just rock my world?**

_If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer_

_I started to get closer to jack just for fun__._

**If I received a nickel for every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents.**

**as I saw kim coming closer and closer I decided to do the same**

_Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes._

**Your lips look so lonely would they like to meet mine.**

_Suddenly I felt warm lips on mine. Jacks lips to be exact. I decided to kiss back._

**Wait is kim kissing back?**

Back to kims pov

Me and jack pulled back both of us looking at the shocked faces of our friends. "hahahahah" I heard jerry and eddie laugh looking at jerrys phone. "what are you guys laughing at?" jack asked as he walked over to them. "it's a video of you and kim having a pick up line contest." Eddie explained. "wait did you get everything!" I asked. "Yup" jerry said happily "you're dead" I screamed charging at them. But the one and only jack Anderson had to hold me back. "kim, calm down. And jerry and eddie. Delete it NOW!" jack said. "even if we do delete it it's on YouTube. Oh and look 10 000 view already" eddie said. "can I hurt them now?" I asked jack. "be my guest" he said letting go of me.

That's all for now. I got some of the pick up lines from a song called : cute by stphen jerzak. You should listen to it. plz rate and review. :) -amanda


	5. duet

Chapter 4

Duet

Sorry for the super late update my computer was broken.

Jacks pov

"aaaaahhhh!" jerry yelled "oww kim stop it!" eddie cried. "kim just stop" I said. "no" she said kicking them as they were both curled up on the floor. "kim, kim stop" I said."fine. But the next time you guys do something like that ever again you're both dead" she said "oh and eddie and jerry you guys better really watch out for what you do because next time, im not gonna hold back." I said. "buzz" I heard my phone go off. I got a text from randy. (from skate rat)

**( randy)**

**Man I cant believe u got kim.**

I closed my phone snd kim asked who it was so I showed her the text.

"I got one of thoughts texts from heather" she replied " one kiss and we look like a couple" "I know right"

"well I got to go" jerry and grace said together as they left "us too" Julie said speaking for her and Milton. "why don't you two come?" Milton asked eddie and stacy. "sure" they both mumbled. Soon it was just me and kim.

"so"she said "what do you wanna do?" "we could watch a movie." "ok what movie, I have hunger games, the avengers ,the amazing spider man or tangled." "TANGLED!" "really kim tangled?" "yes please" "ok fine"

Kims POV

Me and jack have watched this movie about 100 times. Not really but aroud there. When it came to the part when they sing "I see the light" I stared to sing

"All those days watching from the windows all those years outside looking in all that time never even knowing just how blind I've been now I'm here blinking in the starlight now I'm here suddenly I see standing here it's all so clear I'm where I'm meant to be and at last I see the light and it's like the fog has lifted and at last I see the light and it's like the sky is new and it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted all at once everything looks different now that I see you"

Suddenly jack started to sing the male part. In all the years I've know jack I've never heard him sing. He has a beautiful voice.

"All those days chasing down a daydream all those years living in a blur all that time never truly seeing things, the way they were now she's here shining in the starlight now she's here suddenly I know if she's here it's crystal clear I'm where I'm meant to go"

Then we sang together

(**jack **kim _together_)

_And at last I see the light_

**And its like the fog has lifted**

_And at last I see the light_

And its like the sky is new

_And it's warm and real and bright and the world has somehow shifted all at once everything is different now that I see you. Now that I see you_

Kims POV

Soon I felt warm lips on mine

Jacks POV

Kim had a beautiful voice. I decided to sing along, but shes never ever heard me sing. Then I took a chance and kissed her. Surprisingly she kissed me back. The kiss was longer then it was before. Then we pulled away for air. And I asked

"kim will you be my girl friend?" "YES!". After I kissed her again.

thats the chapter. PLZ REVIEW!

AMANDA


	6. everything's out

Chapter 5

Eveythings out

**Hey guys heres the next chapter**

Jacks POV

(still at jacks house)

"so kim are we gonna tell the guys?" I asked "I don't know I mean we could, but then again if we tell them I will be know all over seaford in seconds." "I know but I just want ever one to know im dating the most beautiful girl in the universe." "aww how sweet."

Kims POV

"ding" I heard my phone ring as I got a text. "oh its my mom." "what did she say?" "she said that her and my dad are going to visit my grandma back home. And that I have to stay at my auntes house till Friday." (AN its Friday so that's one week) "YOU SHOULD STAY HERE!"jack said excitedly. " I could ask." "yay!" so I texted my mom and she said I could and my sister is coming to bring my stuff (AN her sister is 17) "she said yes and my sis is bringing my stuff" "yay"jack said strangling me in a hug. "jack let go I can breathe." "oh sorry" "ding dong" the doorbell went off "that's probably my sister ill get it." so I left to get the door. "hi sis" " hey heres your stuff." "she handed me my bag and pulled my outside as she whispered " there is protection in that front pocket." "ANNABELLE!" "what?" "Im not gonna.. you know" "hey don't blame me mom put it there." "omg." "look I have to go but if u do.. ya just make sure you use protection." "ya ya whatever bye" so I walked back in the house. I can believe my mom did that. Its like shes telling me to do.. it but be safe doing it. I mean im 16 id never do that. When I got to jacks room he said "I got the guest room ready for you" "ok but which guest room u have like 20." He laughed at my remark. "that one right next to mine." He put his arms around my waist as he continued "so I don't have to be far away from you." I started to blush. "stop it. every time u say something like that I start to blush." "but its soo cute" "well im gonna put my stuff in my room." "here ill help" jack said grabbing my bag and walking to the room next door. "so what do u wanna do." "ummm how about… TAG YOUR IT" I said slapping his arm. We ran all around him house till we got my to the guest room. "I've got you now. He said closing the door. "nope" we ran around the room till I hit my bag off the bed and I fell on the floor letting everything fall out. And I mean everything. "hahaha" I heard jack laugh. " not funny. Now come here and help me." "ok ok fine"

Jacks POV

As I helped kim I saw something. Something surprising. Condoms. "umm kim" I said picking it up and showing her. "jack it not what you think." He snickered "its ok." I put it back in her bag. "look my mom put it there I never asked for it." "wait your mom put it there?" "yup." "but why?" "probably because my sister did it at the age of 14." "really. Your sister Annabelle." "yeah she didn't use protection but good thing shes ok" "oh and kim" "what?" "YOUR IT." I said poking her stomach. "oh your so on."

**Did you guys like it? PLZ REVIEW!**

**-AMANDA**


	7. fate

Chapter 6

Fate

I do not own anything

Kims POV

"hahaha." Me and jack laughed falling on his bed. Jack got up and grabbed his lap top. "what cha doin?" I said curiously. "just going on facebook to change my relationship statues." "aww how cute" "there done. Now 730 people know im dating the most beautiful girl in the universe." I gave him a small peck on the cheek. "babe you have 80 notifications." I said pointing at the screen. "what?" he said clicking on it. "theyre all about my relationship statues." We both read the comments. It said things like:

**Grace: OMG I KNEW IT KICK IS OFFICIAL!**

**Milton: YES! Eddie owes me 5 bucks**

**Eddie: -_-**

**Jerry: you go man WHOOO**

**Kelsey: congratulations to the new couple **

"wow" I said "well I think it my turn." I logged jack off and changed my statues and I got the same outcome. "well I guess its just fate." Jack said. "I guess so" I kissed him with passion "i. love. You. So. Much. " I managed to say through the kiss. "I. love. You. More. Then. You. Know." He responded at this point I was on top of him.

"jack..." I heard as jacks mom walked it and we instantly jumped apart. "oh im so so sorry but me and your dad are going out and wont be home till morning." "ok mom oh and kim is staying here for the week." "ok. Well once again im sorry for interrupting and see you two in the morning." "bye" we said together. "hahaha" we busted into laughter. "well I guess we have the hole house to our selves tonight." He said "yup" isaid moving closer to him. "IM HUNGRY." I yelled and ran to his kitchen. "yay your mom made lasagna!" "haha ill get the food ready you get us drinks." Jack said

Jacks POV

"ok" kim replied. I put two plates of lasagna on the table along with two forks. "hey jack is this water?" kim masked holding up a a jug with clear liquid. "im pretty sure." The she poured it in two glass and but them on the table. "This water tastes weird" she said. So I tried it "yeah it does. But it tastes good." "yeah" at that me and kim drank every single drop of it.

No ones POV

Jack and kim were currently laying on jacks bed side by side. "im getting kinda bored." Kim said climbing on top of jack. "oh really. You wanna do something really fun?" jack asked "depending." She replied coming closer to jack. "its much easier to do then explain" then he kissed her. "jack." Kim said not wanting to leave his lips. "yeah" "give me everything you've got."

-The next morning-

Kims POV

My eyes fluttered open as I saw day light. What happened yesterday? Why am I in jacks room? Oh I must have fallen asleep. Wait why am I naked? I looked at jack who was sound asleep. OMG jacks naked too! "JACK! JACK!" "WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED" "umm jack" I said staring at him as I covered m at him as I covered myself with the sheets. "OMG!" he shouted "what happen last night. I don't remember anything after we ate." He said "me too" "it must have been the water." "what about the water?" "I was probably alcohol or something" "my mom is gonna kill me." I said "well lets get dressed and just not tell them." "ok but jack?" "we didn't use protection" "well we can get dressed and go to the drug store to get a tester." "ok well close your eyes." "what why?" "so I can get my clothes on" "ok fine." When jack closed his eyes I quickly put my clothes on "ok im done ill got to my room so you can change." "k" when I got to my room I jumped on my bed thinking about what had happened. I just did it with my boyfriend at age 16. "kim you ready to go?" jack asked as he peeped his head in my room. "yup"

When we got to the drug store I grabbed a tester and when to the cash register. The lady looked at me weirdly. But I don't blame her, having a 16 year old girl paying for a pregnancy tester.

"did you get it?" jack asked as I walked up to him. "yup. But im gonna have to do the test tomorrow." "ok wanna call the guys and grab a bit to eat." "sure"

After me and jack hung out with the guys we went home. Tomorrow I have to use the tester

-The next morning-

Jacks POV

Kim had been in the bathroom forever. Then kim walked right out with the tester in a plastic bag and handing it to me. It read…

**Oooo cliffy. Will it be positive or negative? Keep reading to find out. Ill update soon. :) **

**Plz follow me on twitter and tumblr**

**Twitter: weluvolivianleo**

**Tumblr: biggestkickinitgeek **

**-AMANDA :) **


	8. IMPORTANT AN

some of you guys want positive some want negative. so im asking for you guys to comment.

for negative comment: vote negative

for positive comment: vote positive, name-(a name you chose),gender-(the gender you chose)

thanks. and the sooner you vote the sooner the chapter comes up. :)

-AMANDA


End file.
